En La Oscuridad
by hodieincipitdie
Summary: SwanQueen One-shot. Set al finalizar 3x22. "Busco a alguien que acepte todos mis demonios, que me acepte por quien soy, y que no me juzgue por lo que fui. Necesito que brinde un poco de luz en mi vida para contrarrestar la oscuridad que se adueño de mi." dijo Regina.


**En la oscuridad.**

Set al finalizar 3x22.

**N/A:** No exactamente igual al capitulo, algunas cosas cambian.

Disfruten.

Reviews siempre son bienvenidos.

* * *

Regina dejó Granny's diner sin decir una palabra más. Llegó a casa sin prender una sola luz. Se sentía cansada emocionalmente. El circulo se repetía una y otra vez. "La felicidad no esta hecha para mi." Se dijo mientras se metía debajo de las sabanas. Se cubrió completamente, y comenzó a llorar, en silencio. Como si temiera que en esa mansión alguien pudiera escucharla.

* * *

Emma se encontraba en Granny's diner, desconcertada, nunca fue su intención causar algo así. "Eres igual que tu madre." Se repetían las palabras de Regina en su cabeza una y otra vez. "No." Se dijo a si misma tratando de borrarlas. Quería borrar todo. Quería borrar la mirada de dolor en el rostro de Regina al ver la escena de Marian y Robín… "No, su rostro de dolor fue cuando se dio cuenta que yo lo hice." Si dijo de nuevo.

–¿Emma, estas bien?- Preguntó Snow a la vez que tocaba su hombro gentilmente regresándola de nuevo a la realidad.

–Si, estoy bien.- dijo la rubia rápida y automáticamente, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de David y una llena de preocupación por parte de Snow.

–Emma, ¿de que estábamos hablando tu madre y yo hace unos segundos?

–Eh, no sé, cosas.- dijo mientras movía sus manos para restarle importancia.- Me tengo que ir, ¿de acuerdo?- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

–Cariño.- le llamó Snow aun con preocupación en su voz. Su hija había estado ausente desde hace más de una hora. Exactamente desde que Regina dejó la cafetería. Las había visto platicar pero no supo exactamente lo que habían estado hablando.

Emma se giró. –Estoy bien, de verdad. Pero tengo que arreglar algo.- dijo girándose de nuevo y abandonando la cafetería.

* * *

El aire comenzaba a cambiar en Storybrooke. En realidad Emma no podía decir si era porque el invierno estaba cerca o por la situación.

Había decidido caminar hasta el 108 de mifflin, usandolo como excusa para aclarar sus ideas y saber como iba a actuar una vez que tuviera a Regina frente a ella. "Probablemente no salga viva." Se dijo mientras suspiraba.

Había arruinado todo, la confianza que Regina había depositado en ella, la había arruinado sin pensarlo, y la confianza solo se pierde una vez, después no hay forma de ganarla completamente, por más duro que trabajes, y por más que traten de engañarse las personas, una vez perdida la confianza ya no hay forma de que vuelvan a ese mismo punto de comodidad. Y Emma lo sabia, y se arrepentía. No de salvar una vida, porque eso era lo correcto, se arrepentía de no haber pensado mejor las cosas. Se arrepentía de haber dañado a Regina.

* * *

Emma tocó nuevamente la puerta blanca, después el timbre. No había respuesta. Llevaba más de veinte minutos llamando y Regina no respondía. "Tal vez no quiere verme." Pensó Emma. Pero Emma nunca paraba hasta obtener respuesta y esta no sería la excepción, incluso si salía herida por la rabia de Regina.

La rubia abrió la puerta principal. –¿Regina?- llamó mientras asomaba su cabeza. Dio un paso hacia delante y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.- ¿Regina?- llamó de nuevo dando unos pasos más hacia delante.

Registró la cocina, y la sala. No había señales de Regina. Tampoco había luces prendidas que indicaran en donde podría estar.

La rubia subió las escaleras, lentamente como si tuviera miedo de hacer ruido y ser descubierta.

–Regina, soy Emma.-dijo mientras seguía avanzando lentamente por el pasillo.- Escucha, solo quiero hablar de acuerdo, no quiero pelear, ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

Regina estaba cayendo dormida cuando escuchó una voz. "Regina, soy Emma." La morena rodo los ojos. No podía ser que Emma se atreviera a buscarla después de lo que había hecho. "Escucha, solo quiero hablar de acuerdo, no quiero pelear." La voz se hacia más clara. Regina se sentó en la cama, tapándose la mitad de su cuerpo con la sabana, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. "¿Regina?" Volvió a decir la rubia. Su voz sonaba detrás de la puerta de su habitación. "Voy a entrar, ok?" Antes de que Regina pudiera contestar la rubia abrió la puerta.

–Hey.- dijo mientras entraba, reconociendo una sombra en la cama.- Lo siento si te incomodo, pero tengo que arreglar esto.- Regina permanecía en la misma posición sin decir una palabra, solo observando cada movimiento de la rubia.- Escucha, nunca fue mi intención, ¿ok? Yo no sabia quien era ella.- dijo mientras se acercaba más a Regina. La única luz que había en la habitación era la de la luna, que entraba por la ventana de Regina. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar las cortinas, esperando a que le diera un poco de calma.

–Esta bien si no quieres hablar, porque no necesito que me digas nada, pero lo que si necesito, Regina, es que me escuches.- la morena no dijo nada.- Ok, voy a tomar el hecho de que no me hayas lanzado una bola de fuego como un si.- bromeo Emma. "¡Emma Swan concéntrate! Este no es el momento." se dijo la rubia.- Mira, las cosas en el bosque encantado no fueron tan placenteras, digamos que tu reinado no era precisamente amor y arcoíris por todas partes…

–Sé como fue mi reinado, Miss Swan.- la interrumpió Regina.- Sé las cosas que hice. Sé que mate a pueblos enteros por venganza.- su voz no sonaba igual. Sonaba débil, y Emma aun sin verla podía decir que había estado llorando.- Créeme que no he olvidado nada. La vida se ha encargado de recordármelo cada segundo.

–Regina, lo que trato de decir es que al ver ese escenario no podía dejarla morir. Me contó que tenía una hijo, y no pude dejar de pensar en Henry, no pude dejar de pensar en mi, en lo malo que es crecer sin tus padres. No podía hacerle algo así. Así que la salve pero…

–La trajiste contigo, Emma.- la volvió a interrumpir.- No la dejaste en el bosque encantando. La trajiste a Storybrooke. Y no hiciste nada bien, porque igual dejaste a ese niño sin su madre.

Emma se sentó en la orilla de la cama. –Lo sé.- hizo una pausa.- Nunca quise hacerte daño, tienes que creerme.- Regina permaneció callada.- Quiero que seas feliz. Lo digo en serio.- Emma suspiró mientras agachaba su cabeza y pasaba sus manos por sus piernas tratando de limpiar el sudor que había aparecido por los nervios.- Creo que lo mejor será irme.

La rubia se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de pudiera salir la voz de Regina la detuvo.

–No sé porque me siento así. Ya debería de estar acostumbrada. Cuando pienso que todo va bien, cuando pienso que puedo ser feliz, todo cambia.- Emma se giró, pero se quedo en el mismo lugar, esperando a que Regina continuara.- No entiendo por qué, miss Swan.

Emma caminó de nuevo hacia la cama, sentándose de nuevo en la orilla pero esta vez más cerca de Regina.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó la rubia gentilmente.

–Ser feliz.- contestó rápidamente.- Pero la definición de felicidad no es igual para mi. Mi felicidad dura unos cuantos días, es como si tuviera prohibido ser feliz.- dio un sollozo casi inaudible, casi, su voz vulnerable como pocas veces se mostraba.- Por más que trato de cambiar, por más que lo intento, las cosas me siguen saliendo mal, no hay segundas oportunidades para mi.

–Tuviste una segunda oportunidad con Henry.- dijo Emma suavemente, por temor de romper el momento de sinceridad de la alcaldesa.

Regina sonrió agriamente. –Henry, es lo único que me a hecho feliz. Desde el momento en el que lo sostuve en mis brazos, supe que iba a llenar ese vacío que sentía en mi, supe que llenaría el silencio que había en esta casa, pero esa oportunidad o felicidad fue algo temporal, como todo en mi vida.

–Lo siento.

–¿Por qué?

–Por llegar y arruinar tu vida.

Regina sonrió, esta vez más sincera. –Mi vida no era mía. Mi vida siempre fue de alguien más, incluso aunque yo haya lanzado la maldición, Rumple… Gold aun tenia control sobre mi. Yo hacia lo que era conveniente para el. Tu solo llegaste para hacerla una poco más interesante, más activa.- Emma trato de verla a los ojos, pero Regina mantenía la cabeza baja.- No estoy mal porque Robín haya encontrado a su esposa.- dijo en un susurro.

–Huh?

–En realidad acepte a darme una oportunidad con el porque vi su tattoo.- Emma la miró confundida.- Thinker Bell.- dijo Regina como si eso explicara todo.

Emma asintió aun sin saber a que se refería. –Ok… ¿Entonces no lo amas?

–No puedo amarlo Emma, llevo menos de dos semanas saliendo con el.- volvió a decir Regina como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Creo que estoy un poco perdida.- Regina rodó los ojos aun sabiendo que Emma no la podía ver.- Entonces, ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

–Porque sentí que me traicionaste.- su voz salió extraña hasta para ella misma.Y la realización la golpeo de frente. Esa era la verdad, no le había dolido perder a Robín, en realidad había reaccionado así porque había confiado en Emma, y ella conscientemente o no la había ridiculizado frente a las personas en la cafetería, y eso le dolió, porque lo podía creer de todos pero menos de Emma. Ella era la única que había creído en ella, era la única que la había visto como Regina y no como la reina malvada. Admitir que se había sentido afectada por las acciones de Emma Swan, era algo que pensó nunca hacer.

Emma estiró su mano y tomó la de Regina. –De verdad, lo siento, nunca fue mi intención.- Regina asintió.

–¿Algún día podre ser la misma, Emma?

–No.- le dijo la rubia sinceramente.- Espero que no. Espero que nunca seas la misma, porque antes no eras libre, no eras feliz. Espero que nunca seas la misma, Regina. Espero que encuentres felicidad, que seas libre de hacer lo que quieras, sin que nadie te manipule o te diga que es lo que tienes que hacer. Y Aunque no tengo idea de que es esa estupidez del tattoo y Thinker Bell, estoy segura de que no es bueno para ti, porque si alguien te dice que tienes que amar a alguien, entonces no tienes que amarle. Nunca tuviste la oportunidad de amar a alguien libremente, de elegir a alguien y cuando lo hiciste te arrebataron la oportunidad. Y creo que mereces elegir de nuevo, libremente, a quien quieres amar.

Regina tomó la mano de Emma con más fuerza. Nunca nadie le había hablado de se modo. Y sinceramente la ultima persona que pensó que podría decir esas cosas era Emma.

–No puedo.- dijo Regina.- No puedo hacerlo, no sé hacerlo.

–¿por qué?- pregunto la rubia con preocupación en su voz, mientras que su pulgar hacia pequeños círculos en la palma de Regina.

–Porque siempre hubo alguien diciéndome que hacer, y si alguna vez hacia algo por mi cuenta alguien salía herido.- su voz reflejaba a la Regina que Emma nunca conoció. Pero se escuchaba tan pequeña, tan inocente, que Emma tenia ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que esta vez todo estaría bien.- No sé amar muy bien, Emma. No sé amar, ni actuar muy bien. Creo que ya lo viste por ti misma.- su voz volvió a la normalidad.

Emma sonrió de medio lado. –Si. Pero seamos sinceras, siempre amaste a Henry, actuaste de forma desesperada al creer que lo ibas a perder, pero nunca hubo duda de tu amor hacia el. Y tu y yo sabemos que cuando amas lo haces profundamente, y yo sé que cualquier persona que gane tu amor, tendrá muchísima suerte… y bueno, el plus es que eres hermosa, Regina.- sus palabras abandonaron su boca antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.- Ok, eso fue raro.- dijo de forma incomoda. Regina soltó una risa que reflejaba lo mismo. Emma suspiró.–¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta? Regina asintió, pero recordó que Emma no podía verle la cara así que contestó con un si. –¿Que es lo que buscas?- sus manos seguían unidas. –Me refiero en la vida… No.- dijo negando también con la cabeza.- En una persona. Me refiero a que es lo que buscas en una persona.

Regina respiró hondo, tratando de acomodar sus ideas. Tratando de encontrarle el sentido a todo esto. ¿En que momento se volvió tan cercana a Emma? ¿En que momento comenzó a necesitar de su apoyo, de sus palabras, de su presencia?

–Seguridad.-contestó.- Seguridad, y que sea leal a su persona. Necesito esas dos cosas para balancear mi vida.-Emma asintió.- y busco que me haga feliz sin siquiera intentarlo.-la rubia asintió de nuevo.- Busco a alguien que acepte todos mis demonios, que me acepte por quien soy, y que no me juzgue por lo que fui. Necesito que brinde un poco de luz en mi vida para contrarrestar la oscuridad que se adueño de mi.

Emma tomó la mano de Regina entre las dos suyas. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, aunque no podían verse podían sentir la comodidad que se formó entre las dos, podían sentir la calidad en los ojos de la otra sobre los suyos.

Emma miró el reloj que había en la mesita de noche enseguida de la cama. 2:00 a.m. Odiando romper el vinculo que se formó Emma aclaró su garganta.

–Ya es tarde, creo que ahora si debería irme, Mary Margaret y David deben de estar preocupados.- explicó Emma mientras se levantaba de la cama aun con sus manos sosteniendo la de Regina. Permanecieron de nuevo en silencio, ninguna sabiendo como proseguir, o como despedirse. Antes de que Regina pudiera hacer o decir algo, Emma soltó su mano, y tomó su rostro, dandole un tierno beso en la frente, una vez que se separó le susurro "Pronto vas a encontrar todo lo que siempre has querido, te lo prometo." Y con eso se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de que saliera la voz de Regina la volvió a detener, como hace unas horas lo había hecho.

–Emma.- dijo en un tono casi inaudible, casi. Aclaró su garganta y volvió a hablar.- No necesito buscar nada porque creo que ya lo encontré.

Una sonrisa verdadera se dibujó en el rostro de Emma, porque aunque no podía ver el rostro de Regina, su voz fue tan suave, tan cálida, tan sincera, que sabia que lo decía en serio, y sabia a que se refería, o con suerte se refería a lo mismo que Emma. Con suerte se refería a ella.

–Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Siempre serás Regina Mills para mi.- dijo la rubia.- Ahora tienes a Henry, y si tu lo quieres también me tienes a mi. Ahora eres libre de elegir.- Abrió la puerta pero permaneció inmóvil.- Aun en la oscuridad se puede encontrar un poco de luz, Regina, poca pero a la vez suficiente para encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. El camino de regresó al lugar al que siempre perteneciste pero nunca te diste cuenta.- Emma suspiró.- Me refiero a ambas, Regina. Esa pequeña luz ya ilumino mi camino. Solo falta que tu decidas en que camino vas a utilizar esa luz.

Y con eso abandono la habitación.

Una vez sola Regina se recargó en la cabecera, ¿qué acababa de pasar? No lo entendía, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba la forma en la que se sentía. Inconscientemente se llevo su mano a su frente, donde aun sentía los cálidos labios de Emma. Y sonrió, porque por primera vez se sentía libre, feliz… con control en su vida.

Esa pequeña luz para ella era Henry, siempre lo fue, siempre iluminó su camino, la hizo ser mejor. Henry iluminó su camino de oscuridad. Y ahora, que se daba cuenta, esa pequeña luz siempre la estuvo guiando hacia el lugar al que siempre perteneció pero nunca se había dado cuenta.

Tal vez esta era su segunda oportunidad. La verdadera oportunidad en su vida para ser feliz.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado.**

**Que estén muy bien.**


End file.
